Power of the Pantheon
Power of the Pantheon is the first episode of Power Rangers Olympian Force. Synopsis 5 teenagers in the town of Olympia Hills are about to learn of a threat to not just their city, but the entire world! Plot Outside of Olympia Hills High School, Jay Parker and Mera Cadwalader join a group of students watching Nate Seymor's latest stunt. Victor Steel warns Nate of the danger of the stunt he is going to try, but gives Nate the staff he requested anyway. Nate tries to use the staff to get over a high metal bar and succeeds, but is still given detention by the gym teacher Mr. Rogers. Up on the hill, Jay and Mera show off their weird friendship, with Mera threatening to throw Jay down the hill. As the bell rings, Jay and Mera meet up with Valerie as they walk inside before separating. Nate walks past and Jay, after catching up, comments about how he is one of Victor's only friends yet Victor never builds anything for him. Nate comments how Victor needed the excuse to get out of the apartment he bought after leaving home and his father. The two discuss Jay's need to help others. Nate disagrees in his approach, but knows it's just who Jay is. The two separate, promising to meet at their table near the Athens Café for lunch. Jay walks into History, where he is asked about the history of Rome. He uses the story of Romulus and Remus, but is told off by the teacher, Mrs. Woolston, for using mythology instead of history. The five teens meet at their usual table and discuss Nate's stunt before a mysterious envelope appears on their table. It requests that the teens go to Room "O" in the library after school at exactly 2:40. The teens agree to go together, with Jay helping Nate get out of Detention by pretending to go to study. The teens meet at the library and go into Room "O" right as the clock hits 2:40. The walls slide down to reveal a hidden temple. As the teens explore the temple, the exit vanishes. Jay suggests the group searches for a way out, and the group splits up. Nate finds weapons of all kinds that distracts him from searching for the exit, while Victor finds a mosaic on the wall next to a keyboard that turns out to be a mosaic computer and starts using it to search for a way out. Valerie finds two doors stuck together by some unknown force and loops back to join Jay and Mera, who find Power Ranger armor. Jay is estatic, as this confirms Power Rangers as real, while Mera is exasperated at having to hear about the Power Rangers again. Victor calls the group over to the computer, which shows the Rangers in their normal lives being watched by some unknown force. The teens are startled when Hermes, guardian of the temple, greets them. He uses the mosaic computer to tell the story of the Greek Gods and how they stopped Hades before as the first Olympian Power Rangers. However, the belief in the Gods has died out, leaving only 5 sets of Olympian Gems behind containing what is left of their power. The group is somewhat reluctant but, with a little extra encouragement, decide to step up as the new Olympian Rangers. The new Rangers are about to start training when Hades sends Spartoi, the minions of the season, to attack the city. The Rangers are transported to the battle using the Doors of Janus, which can take people from anywhere to the base and vice versa. The Rangers verbally confront the Spartoi before morphing. As the Rangers fight off the Spartoi, they find out through Hermes using a radio in their helmets that Spartoi can regenerate as long as the head survives. The Rangers summon their weapons to attempt to combat the Spartoi. In the Underworld, Hades shows great anger at there being Olympian Rangers again, especially after waiting for the Gods to die out. His wife, Persephone, suggests that maybe this should be a sign to not fight, but Hades shrugs her off before sending Polyphemus to deal with the team. The Rangers beat back the Spartoi just as Polyphemus appears. Nate charges directly at the monster, but is swatted aside. Mera and Nate argue before Jay gets in the middle, reminding them of the battle. Mera and Nate agree to put aside their differences for now. The Rangers form the Olympian Crossbow and blast Polyphemus, destroying him. The Rangers head back to base. Now back in the temple, Hermes congratulates the Rangers on their victory, but states that they have much training to do. Hades sends a threatening message to the Rangers before some unknown force cuts him off. The Rangers, not shaken by this, agree to start training after school tomorrow. As the Rangers leave, Hermes decides to start Project: Gemini, just in case. Major Events * Jay Parker, Nate Seymor, Mera Cadwalader, Valerie Onasis and Victor Steel become Rangers * Hades begins his assault on Earth * The Rangers learn the history of their powers * The Rangers create Olympian Crossbow for the first time Characters Rangers Allies * Hermes Civilians * Mr. Rogers * Mrs. Woolston * Mr. Ford Villains *Hades **Polyphemus ***Spartoi Trivia * The original title for this episode in the first draft was Unlock the Demigod, a reference to how the gimmick for the season was originally going to be keys before any gimmicks were removed. * It was debated whether this episode should be a two-parter, but it was decided against in order to have a Ranger battle in the first Episode. * As of the time of this writing, this is the longest episode at just under 8,000 words * There is a reference to one of Cole Even's(Wild Force Red) line from Forever Red when Jay says "we're here to save the city, so let's take them down!" Category:Power Rangers Olympian Force (Spidey-Cents version) Category:Spidey-Cents1